Sakura no Yūutsu: A Geisha's Sacrifice
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is a historical fiction AU where Umi is apart of the Imperial family and Eli is a Geisha. All characters make an appearance, including multiple ships! This is UmiEli centric!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Hello! Okay so, I wrote this story inspired by my favourite period in Japanese history: The Edo period. I am not an expert in Japanese history, so pardon me for my mistakes. I also was inspired by **_Caged Bird_** by FurFurKanga, please make sure to check it out!

This is also inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha, a lovely movie/book. If you want the basic info/source on the geisha info that _I am using_ then feel free to skim this:  wiki/Memoirs_of_a_Geisha_(film)

The girls training to be geishas in this story will go by their seiyuu's names until renamed as their actual character names. Example: in this story Maki's birth name was 'Pile' before the events of the story and then changed to 'Maki' once becoming a geisha by the person who had trained her.

This is an UmiEli centered story, along with other ships making some appearances. This is rated M due to sexual situations, cursing, prostitution, and implied rape; please do _not_ read if you cannot handle said situations mentioned. (None of which will be too graphic, and will be tagged as such in the beginning of the chapter that includes such subjects)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You will never be anything." Echoed throughout the room, violet irises staring into sky blue ones as a soft yet firm hand gripped onto the others face. "You are nothing more than a pale-faced farm girl with no actual talent. You will never be a _geisha_." These words cut into the other like a knife, causing her to gulp with a pained expression. Tears were begging to be released, but she refused to let them show.

"Did you ever actually think that _you_ could beat _me_ in getting Yazawa-san's attention? How _dare_ you, pale-face." 'Pale face' was the main insult Yoshino had received for the majority of her life. Yoshino had blood of the pale-faced Russians, yet she mainly was Japanese. Since this Eurasian blood ran in her veins, Yoshino was not accepted in the small fishing village she once lived in; and in order to make money for her sick grandmother, her parents had sold the 9 year old off to an Okiya—the home of a geisha. Yoshino looked the red haired girl in the eye, fighting back the tears as she nodded; lips pursed together. The violet-eyed girl could see the tears, letting out a sick smile. "Oooooh~? You wanna cry~?" Laying a hard smack on Yoshino's face, the sound of the other's heart breaking was all that could be heard. Soft lips moved close to the other's ear, letting out a soft, yet hard: "You must stay away from Yazawa-san and my way—or I'll destroy you." Throwing the girl on the ground, Maki left the room, sliding the door and closing it. Yoshino lay on the floor, tears streaming from her beautiful blue eyes.

On the other side of the door, another 9 year old girl had listened to the whole ordeal, heart breaking in the process. Long dark purple hair draped over her shoulders, emerald irises staring at a beaten up tarot card. Her eyes softened, tears pricking at the corners as she watched one of those tears fall on her card. The card read: the Ace of Cups, a card that represented new, happy, fun, strong, fulfilling love. Yet, the green eyed girl, Aina, knew that this card was not for her. This card was for _her_ love, Yoshino. This card had nothing to do with Aina, and she knew this was the start of a painful journey for her as she would watch her love find someone else—someone not her.

"It will be okay, Yo-chan… you will be happy…" Aina spoke inaudibly, hugging her knees as she cried along with the other in the next room.

"Umi-chaaaan!" A high pitched voice called out, knocking into a blue haired girl. Umi sighed yet allowed her-self to be pushed slightly, continuing to walk with the other girl. "I'm sooo excited for the matsuri, _nya_!" Umi remained silent but let out a soft smile, shaking her head in response as she peeked behind to see her friend and even her own servant trailing behind them. Umi's was a girl with long grayish-brown hair, who was sold off to the Sonoda family when she was only 3 years old; she was renamed 'Kotori' once sold to the imperial family, and became Umi's first friend. Kotori tailored all of Umi's yukatas, kimonos, etc. and always was there to be a friend to the future empress. Umi was the daughter of the Emperor of Japan, and at birth was put under immense pressure that she will once be an empress. Yet, Umi was a female—her male role was to find a _male_ to succeed her father. Umi had a sister, yet she had run away due to the pressure put on by the royal family—and was never seen or heard from again. All Umi really had was Kotori, and her other royal friend- Rin from the Hoshizora clan. Rin was not a part of the Imperial family, yet she was from one of the most famous samurai clans in Japan. Rin and Umi met when the Hoshizora's became the Sonoda's most trusted allies—supplying them with protection as the Sonoda's gave them with goods and a more royal ranking.

Trailing behind Rin and next to Kotori was Rin's servant—Hanayo. Hanayo was a very shy girl, who just appeared at the Hoshizora's one night with no trace of her actual family when she was only 5 years old. Instead of shooing the girl away or killing her on the spot, they took her in to be a servant to the family, yet little Rin begged her father, the Daimyo, allowed for the newly renamed Hanayo to be his precious daughter's personal servant. Rin and Hanayo were best friends, and Rin always took care of Hanayo even though she was nothing more than a mere servant—just as Umi was with Kotori. Kotori and Hanayo also became close due to all of the encounters Umi and Rin had at the imperial palace. All of the girls were around the same age; Umi and Kotori were 8 while Hanayo and Rin were 7 years old.

"Kayo-chin! Koto-chaaaAAAN!" Rin called out, waving her hand so the two servants to catch up with the upper-class girls. The two girls at first blushed and shook their heads no, but soon peeked from side to side to make sure no other Hoshizora or Sonoda's were around before sheepishly catching up to them.

"Rin-san, are we heading back to the imperial palace?" Kotori finally piped up, amber irises glancing at the orange haired girl. "We should get back, Umi-san and I need to—"

"You're both so _boring_!" Rin pouted, putting her hands on her hips. Sighing with slight annoyance, the Hoshizora nodded. "Fine, Kayo-chin and I have to make rice for the dinner anyway, _nya_!" She perked up a bit, locking arms with the shy servant. Hanayo blushed and nodded, letting out a soft smile.

The gaggle of girls began to walk home, yet Umi stopped in her tracks. Her amber irises landed upon a pale girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, standing on a bridge and throwing sakura petals in the water running beneath it. Melancholic blue irises stared at the water rushing by as the pink flower petals that were once in her hand float off into the distance. Sighing, the Eurasian girl looked up, crystalline blue orbs locking onto the others' light brown ones. The two girls stared at each other in awe, captivated by each other's beauty and well… themselves. The stare broke once a loud 'Yo-chaaaan!' was heard in the distance. Shaking her head, Yoshino ran off to her beloved friend, Aina. Umi wanted to chase after the girl, but she was called out by Kotori. Sighing, the empress in training caught up to her friends—image of the blonde haired girl permanently imprinted in her memory. In that moment, Umi made a small wish that one day, she hoped to meet that girl again—little did she know that the other had the same wish herself.

* * *

 **Note:** Whew! First chapter finally done! It took me like a _long_ time to write this due to immense writers block amongst other things. As stated above, I am **not** an expert on Japanese history or the ancient social class system. I tried my best; I really hope everyone enjoys my story. I know the main question is: " ** _Where are Honoka and Nico?_** " Well don't worry! They will make an appearance! Also, I'm thinking of _maybe_ adding in the Sunshine Aqours girls but maybe not idk.

My source for the Tarot card info:  tarot-card-meanings/minor-arcana/suit-of-cups/

 ** _Please leave a review omg even if its constructive criticism!_**

See y'all in the next chapter~~~~~~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Wow! I got so many followers for this story, I'm so happy! I ship UmiEli hard (though NozoEli and KotoUmi is a close second), I'm so glad you all like this! This chapter is a little slow, and long yikes. I added a time skip to move the story along, and I wanted to show the problems already beginning in Umi and Eli's relationship before it has even begun. (Also, if you cannot tell Umi and Eli will get together, duh) I also reveal Umi's future husband, he is featured... differently in the Love Live anime, so please keep in mind this is my story with things changed around. This chapter has **_no_** trigger warnings that I listed in the first chapter, make sure you keep updated on those! Shout out to **Sumibanba** for the first review of this story! I appreciate it so much! Please don't forget to review if you like or want to add commentary/suggestions for the story!

* * *

Amber irises averted the mirror standing before her; hands clenching, forming a fist. Umi sighed with slight annoyance, hanging her head as her bangs covered her eyes. Behind her, Kotori was working feverishly, pinning and fitting Umi's new furisode; made from the finest silk Japan could offer—nothing less for the future empress to adorn. A furisode is a traditional style of kimono worn by unwed maidens until marriage (or their 20th birthday), which was the topic of discussion for Umi. Umi was facing marriage, something the future empress had been very against. But, what could she do? She could not protest, she could not run away and dishonor herself or her family. Umi was trapped in an unhappy arranged marriage- with someone she did not know. She was a woman, someone who did not hold much of anything in her society; she was meant to look pretty, have children, clean, and maybe give an order or two if her future husband was feeling generous. Yet, Umi had known this was the path carved out for her since birth, why did this matter now? It mattered because of the blonde haired, blue eyed, pale faced girl she had met so long ago. The sakura trees had bloomed and died 6 times since that fateful day, and the little empress had not seen her ever since. Umi told herself to forget, but she found it merely impossible to forget about such a prominent figure in her memory. That melancholic girl, tossing sakura petals into the water almost as if she envied them stuck with Umi for years now—she wanted to help the girl she only exchanged glances with. The girl was beautiful, the kind of beauty that is ingrained into your mind until the day you die. This fascination Umi had with this girl she had only seen once could be mistaken as love… but maybe, in its own way, it was true. Umi did not know much about love, her parents certainly weren't in love. They were arranged to be wed, sure they might care and love each other in their own way—but not a true, honest, _pure_ love everyone dreams about. So, Umi pushed these immature feelings aside, regretfully accepting her fate as empress with a man she despised by her side.

Kotori knew Umi's sadness, a sadness she had known ever since she and Umi were children. Kotori had feelings for Umi—forbidden feelings that would get her killed. Servants were not allowed to begin relationships with their masters unless the masters forced it upon them—especially not romantic relationships with _females._ Kotori knew her feelings were wrong, and never let them show to her closest companion. She would jealously watch her friend enter an unhappy marriage with some brute, and soon Umi's need for her would dissipate. This angered her deeply, but Kotori was a gentle girl who could bury her aggression with a sweet, soft smile—which Kotori did. Today was the day the emperor of Japan would tell his daughter whom she would marry and ultimately succeed him. Kotori sometimes wished Umi was born male, so she would not have to marry some man who would rule over her. But this was a selfish thought, because even if Umi were male—another unhappy girl would be in the position she was in now. Kotori also wished that she could be of royal standing, that maybe Umi and herself could pursue a happy life. Yet, these were only childish thoughts. Kotori was a peasant slave, servant to the Sonoda's—emperors of Japan. Shaking her khaki colored hair, Kotori set aside her selfish thoughts and finished typing Umi's obi. Smiling happily, the servant girl stood beside her dear friend, holding her shoulders and staring into the mirror. Umi glanced up, smiling softly at her friends' work.

"You look amazing, Umi-san." Kotori spoke softly, tightening her grasp in her friend to encourage her slightly.

"Thank you, Kotori-chan."

"It will be alright, Umi-san… you will be happy." Umi did not answer, but simply smiled half-heartedly and placed her hand over Kotori's. Their little chat ended once another servant called for Umi to report to where her father, the emperor and her future husband were waiting.

"Wish me luck." Umi spoke blankly, bowing her head and exiting the room, preparing for the worst.

"Good luck…Umi…san…" Kotori whispered melancholically, shifting over to a drawer and opening it, revealing a tattered piece of paper that Umi had written on for Kotori's birthday—which was unknown by the palace. Holding it next to her heart, a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"Princess Umi of the Imperial Sonoda family; May I introduce you to, future daimyo from the Yazawa clan, Cotaro Yazawa-kun." Umi's amber irises shot open, staring her fiancé dead in the eyes. Short black hair… red eyes… nothing like the girl she had seen before. She secretly hoped that her husband would somewhat resemble 'Yo-chan', the name she had heard once their moment was taken away by the others' friend. A disheartened look cast over her face as she bowed and regretfully let out a "Nice to meet you, how do you do?" Upon returning to eye level with Cotaro, Umi zoned out as her parents, the emperor and empress of Japan, spoke to the current daimyo and his wife about the details of their marriage. Looking around Cotaro, she noticed his parents, primarily his mother, was doing most of the talking. It was uncommon for the _wife_ of a daimyo to be doing most of the business—especially with the _Emperor of Japan_. Umi's father definitely took note of this, but continued the negotiating. Beside Cotaro however, was an array of female siblings. The one Umi really noticed however, was the girl who looked around her age. She had her hair tied in twin buns with pink ribbons securing them, red eyes, choppy bangs, and a just… noticeable youthful physic. The girl also seemed noticeably annoyed, which made Umi more uncomfortable then she already was.

"These are my sisters…" Cotaro finally piped up, extending his hand to show off his siblings. "…Cocoro, Cocoa, and the eldest—Nico." The twin-bunned annoyed looking girl bowed her head, facial expression trying to mask the pout building up. Umi bowed her head, letting out a weak smile. Nico noticed this smile and forced one out herself, red irises staring deeply into her future sister-in-law.

"When are you to be wed?" Nico spoke, turning her head to her mother who had a blank, stern expression.

"That is up to his majesty, Emperor Sonoda, Nico."

"In one week's time, they shall be wed." Her father announced, after taking a sip of his tea. "However…" Emperor Sonoda began eyes narrowing at the Yazawa's sitting before him. "You are not born royalty, you are _wed_ royalty. You are who will succeed me, you all must be quite aware of that. You must also be aware that any attempts you make on my life—you will _all_ suffer." Umi's father threatened, glaring at each of his future in-laws. Sitting back, he softened his expression and lifted up his cup of tea. "Let us celebrate the commencement of our families joining." The Yazawa's were noticeably uncomfortable over the emperor's threat, yet smiled awkwardly and bowed their heads in response.

"Uh… father." Umi spoke up, hands playing with each other in her lap. "I was wondering if… Yazawa-san and I may take a walk to… know each other… better." She lied coolly, smiling as the pain and anxiety was festering inside of her. Umi hated this, but she had no say in any of these affairs—she had to bit her lip and take it. She wanted to walk with him to get fresh air so she didn't have to burden Kotori with another meltdown.

"What a lovely idea!" Cotaro's mother spoke up, yet bowed her head to the emperor to be respectful.

Soon Umi and Cotaro were off, leaving the palace as they awkwardly walked together. Cotaro tried to spark some conversation, but Umi was too far gone to listen; all she did was give a couple nods and some 'mm-hmms'. They were both visibly unhappy, yet they could not do a thing about it. Umi and Cotaro crossed the bridge where Umi met 'Yo-chan', memories flooding into her mind. It hurt, everything hurt.

"The sakura trees look beautiful, don't they?" Upon hearing this, Umi looked up, amber eyes astounded by the sakura petals drifting off of the trees where which they bloomed. Nostalgia hit the princess hard, reminiscing on the sweet memory that she shared with the girl that she barely knew.

"Yes… yes they are." Umi responded with a bitter sweet smile, looking at Cotaro who stared back at her. They shared a simple moment together, yet it was nothing like before. It seemed friendlier then the romantic relationship they were forced to share. Staring ahead, a girl with red hair caught her attention; she was in a kimono and seemed to be heading toward them.

"Yazawa-san!" The girl shouted, waving her hand to the couple. Umi looked back at Cotaro who seemed to be slightly embarrassed, yet he stood his ground. When the red haired girl caught up to them, her appearance was quite striking. Her hair was tied up traditionally like a geisha, with white paint all over her face, her makeup was like a geisha… so Umi came to the conclusion that this girl _was_ indeed a geisha—one that has had business with Cotaro before. Geisha were entertainers for usually men, yet they were not prostitutes. They were artists, people to entertain their clients.

"Hello… Maki-chan." Cotaro spoke awkwardly, tilting his head toward Umi. Maki was confused at first, but then her violet irises noticed that he was with the _princess_ —the one who Maki was so jealous of. Maki and Cotaro had on and off relationship, which was **_forbidden_** for a geisha to engage in. Geisha were not wives and they did not start relationships or sell their bodies, and if anyone found out about their relationship—Maki would be scorned and banished immediately. Cotaro had to end their relationship due to the fact that he was to marry the princess of Japan, soon to inherit the thrown. Maki was extremely jealous and angry, yet she had to stay silent and wait for him to come back… they _always_ come back. Bowing at the princess, Maki smiled and spoke kindly.

"Hello, princess Sonoda-san!"

"Hello..."

Umi bowed her head and looked up, eyes widening upon seeing who was beside her. Long purple hair was tied up, makeup and hairstyle identical to Maki's. Umi remembered how this was the girl who called 'Yo-chan', stealing her away. Maki took notice of Umi's eyes plastered on the other.

"This is my _maiko,_ Nozomi." Maki introduced her geisha in training, who immediately bowed her head and narrowed her emerald irises at Umi. Nozomi knew this was the girl that Yoshino loved, which angered her deeply. But, Nozomi loved Yoshino too much to hurt her by tormenting her lover—the princess. Before the young maiko knew it, Umi ran up to her and clasped her hands, dangerously close to the other.

"E-excuse me, do you know someone named Yo?" Umi got right to the point, desperation in her voice. Nozomi was confused at first, but smiled and nodded.

"Yes… _Eli-chan_ lives in our Okiya, she i—"

"Nozomi!" Maki interjected, taking a hold of her protégé's hand. Nozomi gulped, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"I apologize." Umi responded, taking a step back. "I did not mean to cause any discomfort." Cotaro looked at Umi with a puzzled expression, soon retuning his attention to Maki and Nozomi.

"Eli-san is a maiko training as _Honoka's_ protégé." Maki let out a cackle once she said 'Honoka', hitting Nozomi's arm who let out a forced laugh in response.

"We should get going, Maki-san." Nozomi responded, glancing at her honorable sister. Maki grimaced, but nodded. Bowing at the princess and future prince, Maki and Nozomi made their way out. Maki whispered a quiet 'I'll see you later' to Cotaro, crossing the bridge with her protégé. Turning to Cotaro, Umi asked a simple question.

"Who is Honoka-san?"

"Honoka is…" Cotaro sighed, scratching the back of his head. "… Honoka is a geisha trained under Tsubasa, the most famous geisha in Edo. But, her sister that was sold into prostitution made a plan with Honoka to run away, but the two were caught and severely punished. Honoka was the geisha with no danna or any clients. This ah… Eli who is training under her is an insult; the mother of that okiya does not expect her to go anywhere. But Nozomi, she is training under Maki-san, who is a famous geisha." Umi looked at Cotaro; kind of astounded that he knew so much about geishas… it was a tad… off putting. She was also very taken aback by him talking so much, something she wasn't used to. Umi stared at the sakura petals on the ground, speaking quietly.

"Maybe… we should help them… Eli-san and Honoka-san don't need to be punished for… mistakes of the past…" Cotaro didn't know what to do, but he wanted to get in good with Umi so he wouldn't be suspected of his plan—the plan emperor Sonoda threatened him about. Of course he wanted to kill off Umi's parents, and soon Umi. He would then marry Maki, and the two would rule Japan, forever. So now, he had to respect Umi and bend to her will, because in time she will bend to his.

"Of course, Umi-chan." Cotaro let out a sweet smile, tilting his head slightly. Smiling with delight, Umi was determined to see her love again—even if she wasn't ready to see her.

Eli began applying her makeup, even if it was in vain. The other of the Okiya, Erena, sent Eli to train under Honoka, who was specifically black-balled in this tight-knit community. Eli had no chance of being a legitimate geisha; all of her practice was for nothing. Honoka wasn't a bad person; she once was cheerful and kind, trained under the best geisha. Tsubasa was a legend, a legend that saw something in Honoka. Yet, Honoka's sister, Yukiho, wanted to escape her life as a prostitute. Yukiho could not do that alone, however, and dragged her sister with a promising future with her. It was such a shame, Honoka being wasted away to train a pale-faced failure for no reward.

"Eli-chan, you're applying this too harshly." Honoka smiled, sitting beside her protégé and painting the others' face gently.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…" Eli sheepishly apologized, smiling softly at her honorable sister. Honoka cast aside her birth name, Yoshino, and gave her the name 'Eli'. Eli wondered why she gave her a name that sounded close to her Russian heritage, and Honoka simply told her that she should embrace her differences. Eli admired Honoka's happy attitude, even though now it's a lot more… watered down due to the scorn she had faced.

"You miss her, don't you?" Honoka spoke softly, applying the others' eyeliner.

"Who? Aina? Erm… I mean… Nozomi-chan… of course I do, we were best friends, but she's with… Maki-san now." Eli spoke with a twinge of sadness, looking down at her fingers.

"No, Eli-chan. I mean the empress." Gulping, Eli looked at Honoka, shaking her head rapidly.

"H-h-how d-did you k-know about t-t-that?! I-I do n-not—"

"Don't lie, Eli-chan. I know you are in love with the empress, even though you don't know her at all, Nozomi-san told me."

"B…but…" Before Eli knew it, there was a ring of the bell by the gate. Eli and Honoka shot up, opening to greet whoever was there. Eli's eyes widened, jaw hanging open once she saw the future emperor and empress in front of her—her _love_ in front of her. The expression was mutual for Umi as well, who had been dreaming for this moment ever since she saw her so long ago.

As Maki and Nozomi walked down the bustling road, the sound of Maki's babbling filling the others' ears. Maki kept going on and on about how much she loved the fact that Eli and Honoka were suffering—and how she and Cotaro would soon rule all of Japan. Nozomi just nodded, staying silent. Finally Maki ran into one of her clients, commencing in some mindless chit-chat to get him to pay her. Nozomi reached into the sleeve of her kimono, pulling out her deck of worn-out tarot cards. Picking one from the deck, she held it up to the light and smiled with a slight pained expression. The card read: The ace of cups, again. The card of pure, happy, youthful love—the love Eli was destined to get. Yet, this card also showed that even though the love would be happy and passionate, like a flame, it would soon die out.

"Be happy, Yo-chan."

* * *

 **Note:** Second chapter done! I'm sorry this was kinda a crappy chapter, I tried my best though! I tried to move things along, sorry if it didn't execute properly! I know Hanayo and Rin weren't in this chapter but they'll be in the next one! Also, I decided I'm going to add in the Love Live Sunshine Aqours girls after all! Upon seeing the premiere, I fell in love with it (nothing will replace μ's though!) so, they'll be added. Also, I'm adding in the A-Rise characters!

 **Please review! I value everyone's thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue irises locked onto brown ones, blushes forming on soft cheeks. Eli's mouth hung open, as Umi tried her best to keep hers clamped shut. Mouths didn't move, yet, the gaze they shared said so much more than words ever could. Umi's wooden geta took a step closer to the girl, mouth open and hand extended before her future husband had interrupted her.

"Hello, Honoka-san, Eli-chan." Cotaro spoke cautiously, bowing his head, red irises staring at Umi and wondering what was going on with his fiancée. Umi quickly corrected herself, bowing with a barely audible 'hello'. Honoka and Eli quickly bowed, not returning to eye level until the future Emperor and Empress did.

"Hello, Umi-hime, Cotaro-san." Honoka spoke frantically, heart beating out of her chest. She also used the very informal 'hime' to describe the princess and 'san' because even though she may have been taught well, she could still speak like an immature peasant-classed child when caught off guard. "W-what brings you around here?" Honoka stuttered, yet quickly regained her composure.

"We are here to… help you, Honoka-san, and—"

"Eli… my name is Eli." The young maiko spoke, lonely eyes staring into the princesses, who shared the same pain.

"Nice to meet you, Eli-san." Umi bowed again, trying to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. Honoka stared at the two with a ginger eyebrow quirked, crystalline irises focusing on the two females before her. Why were they staring at each other so intently?

"Umi-Hime, Cotaro-san, what do you mean by 'help us'?" Honoka spoke cautiously, moving over where she ever so slightly blocked Eli. If there was _any_ chance that the shame Honoka and Eli carried with them everyday could somehow be erased—she would _have_ to jump on it. Honoka was a cheerful go-getter, yet, due to the events of her past she could turn if needed.

"Oh, yes." Umi made eye contact with the geisha, clearing her throat. "… I wanted to help… you both. Cotaro-san had told me about how neither of you… has enough money to get anywhere or pay off your debts… I believe it is unfair…" The future empress looked toward her fiancé, who was obviously uncomfortable with what Umi was doing. Geisha were not a woman's cup of tea, they were for men. They performed and pleasured men in a way that was different from any common prostitute. Women who were not geisha did not look favorably on them, believing that they were indeed _common prostitutes._ The future empress being interested and wanting to help a disgraced geisha was absurd, yet he went along with it—how could he take over the kingdom with his soon-to-be wife unhappy with him already? Cotaro forced out a smile and a nod, eyes widening once another figure came to the door.

"You won't be doing anything with Honoka and Eli without me, Hime-sama." Long burgundy hair blew in the wind as a tall, lanky body appeared beside the geisha and maiko. Umi stared at the woman, eyes widened by her beauty. A pipe rested on the woman's right hand, lips pressing against the end a few times, and smoke filling the air. Coughing, Umi bowed along with Cotaro, causing this obviously confident woman to bow as well. "I am Toudou Erena, Mother of this okiya. Any business with Honoka and Eli is directed towards me, Hime-sama." Geta turning, Erena's turquoise irises peering back at the future emperor and empress of Japan. "… Please, follow me." Umi glanced at Cotaro, who seemed even more uncomfortable than before. Sighing, she straightened her posture and walked inside the okiya, the others following.

Inside the okiya was a decent sized chabudai with three zabuton set up around it; three cups and a small pot of tea sat in the center of the chabudai. Erena maneuvered over to one of the zabuton, sitting and beginning to pour tea in each of the cups. Umi and Cotaro sat side-by-side as Honoka and Eli moved far away from the others.

"Now, what would the future rulers of Japan want with my little Honoka and Eli? You must be aware what shame Honoka has brought to this okiya." Erena finally began, exhaling smoke from her pipe. Umi set down her tea, gulping down her anxiety as she composed an answer.

"I believe the shame Honoka-san had brought to this okiya… is buried in the past. The scorn Honoka-san has faced has affected a young… erm… maiko to still be bound to this okiya—to you. I believe that…well…" Umi's voice trailed off, amber irises scanning the perimeter of the okiya. What was she doing? She was meddling in affairs where she didn't belong. Cotaro didn't want to be here, and quite frankly neither did her. She opened her mouth to let out a simple 'never mind', but that was interrupted once she saw Eli. All Umi wanted her whole life was this maiko, she wanted to get to know her, go shopping in the town with her, and just grow old with her. Umi didn't know this girl, but she did know that she was in love, ever since she was a child. Shaking her head, Umi turned her attention towards the 'Mother.' "… I believe there is _more_ shame on _you_ for allowing past mistakes to plague your okiya."

"U-Umi-san?!" Cotaro yelped, brows knit as he stared at his fiancée. What was she doing?! Was she _trying_ to embarrass them and insult one of the most famous former geisha's in all of Japan? Erena's eyes widened, gritting her teeth. She did not take criticism of her okiya lightly, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut—this was the future empress. Turquoise irises shifted over towards Cotaro, expression shifting from annoyance to satisfaction. Cotaro looked at the mother nervously, gulping and beginning to sweat from anxiety. Erena knew Cotaro and Maki's… relationship, knowing that they have done things that could _ruin_ Maki's reputation as a geisha. She _also_ knew Cotaro and Maki's plan to steal the throne from the Sonoda's; Maki wasn't exactly very _private_ about their plans. Smirking slightly, Erena place her pipe in her mouth and smoking it.

"You're right, Hime-sama." She spoke softly, exhaling smoke and quickly putting the pipe back in her mouth. "It is more shameful on me to punish someone who was not involved with Honoka's actions…yet, Honoka's actions are too shameful for me to ignore. Also, Eli is not of full Japanese decent—not everyone would want a pale-faced geisha to serve them." She spoke bluntly, exhaling smoke into the air. "…But, depending on how much you want to _help_ , I could maybe try to erase the shame, and look past Eli's pale face." Erena teased, smirking at the princess. Umi huffed, standing up and knitting her brows, startling everyone in the room.

"I-I will sponsor them until Eli-san can get a danna and lose her mizuage, and then you can _rightfully_ chose someone to inherit this okiya!" Umi blurted, reaching toward her neck and pulling off a large amulet, throwing it down on the chabudai. "This should be able to cover the debt Eli-san owes you, if not you may request more money at the palace. I will be back tomorrow for Eli and Honoka-san." Bowing, Umi turned to leave with Cotaro bowing apologetically, following his fiancée out. Erena was shocked, shaking her head and picking up an amulet that was worth more than the okiya itself. What did Umi want with a failed geisha and an abandoned maiko? Erena turned her attention to Eli, who scrambled up, running out to meet the princess.

"H-Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" Eli called out, running in front of the other, holding onto her hands. "Thank you, hime-sama… you are going to save me, hime-sama—thank you." Eli went to her knees, bowing in front of the future emperor and empress. Umi blushed, forgetting Cotaro was there and knelt down to the one she truly loved.

"D-don't thank me, Eli-san! I want… to help…" Umi lifted up the others head, smiling warmly. She wanted so badly just to kiss the maiko, but knew it was morally wrong. She would have to support from afar, married to someone she did not love. But, this was no time to fall into despair about a love that would never continue, this was the time to relish in this sweet moment they were sharing together; a moment soon stolen by another geisha.

"Eli! Get up! You do not make a Sonoda kneel to you!" A condescending voice called out, a small hand grabbing and forcing the pale-faced female to her feet. Looking up, Umi realized that this was indeed Maki, with her maiko Nozomi standing beside her. Standing up, Umi reassured the red-headed geisha that it alright. Maki grimaced at the princess, yet bowed once she saw Cotaro giving her the death stare. Nozomi bowed with her honorable sister, Maki; hiding the pain in her heart upon seeing Umi and Eli together. This hurt, it hurt more than Nozomi could possibly imagine. She wanted to just grab Eli by the hand and run off, yet she loved Eli too much to hurt her. She wanted to make her happy—even if that meant not being the one that Eli wanted.

"Hime-cchi, are you sponsoring Honoka and Eli-cchi?" Nozomi choked back her tears, smiling behind the white painted mask that coated her face. Nozomi asked a question that she knew would break her, yet she _had_ to know; she had to face the inevitable pain.

"A-ah… yes, Cotaro-san and I are sponsoring Honoka and Eli-san." Umi nodded, looking back at her fiancé who was staring intently at Maki. Maki shot an icy glare at her secret lover, who had gulped and rushed to Umi's side.

"Umi-san, we should get going…" Cotaro suggested, gesturing for the two to head back to the palace. Sighing, Umi nodded and bowed to all of the women, taking one last look at her love before taking off. The future emperor and empress left, leaving the geisha and maiko to rush back inside to the okiya.

From afar, a busty, pale-faced, blonde woman crossed her arms, watching the events unfold with the princess and the geisha. Smirking, she let out a dry laugh, linking arms with the woman who stood beside her. The woman had long dark brown hair tied into a bun, a painted white face with red lips, and a silk kimono. The woman blushed, piercing turquoise eyes meeting the blond haired woman's golden ones.

"Oh, Dia, it seems as if our precious Hime-sama has fallen in love with a struggling maiko." Kissing the top of Dia's head, the woman turned her attention towards the two royalties leaving. "Just like me~"

"M-Mari!" Dia blurted, hitting Mari's shoulder and puffing her cheeks. "W-we can't be so public!" Mari giggled, flicking her secret lover's forehead.

" _Its joke~!_ " Mari teased; getting the exact reaction she wanted from Dia. Straightening her posture, the pale-faced woman turned her head slightly, golden irises staring at the black twin buns poking from behind some shrubbery.

"Maybe you should also get a geisha, Nico-chan. You'll need one to secure your brother's place in the kingdom." Mari spoke coolly, narrowing her eyes at the other Yazawa. Nico blushed, running away from the two in order to keep her pride. Dia looked at her lover, holding the pale woman's dainty hand.

"Mari… we should help them… they'll face—" Mari turned around, embracing Dia and planting a kiss on her red lips.

"I'll take care of it, Dia. They'll need allies."

* * *

 **Note:** Okay, finally got to some UmiEli action! It wasn't much, but it sparked future events! I also introduced A-Rise and Aqours girls! DiaMari is my fave Aqours ship so far, and I wanted to include them. In case anyone doesn't now, in the Love Live Sunshine anime, Mari is portrayed as coming from a wealthy family, so I kinda wanted to enable that into this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this; here is a small glossary for some terms used:

Mizuage: Coming of age ceremony for maiko to become a geisha; in _Memoirs of a Geisha_ by Arthur Golden, they portray a _mizuage_ ceremony as people bidding on a maiko's virginity

Danna: Geisha's sponsor of sorts

Chabudai: Low rising table

Zabuton: Seating for low-rising tables

I hope you all enjoy, **please review!**


End file.
